


Town of Triangles

by Vaporwave_intro



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip I guess, F/F, Its a silent hill au, Its not based on one game in particular, M/M, People are gonna die, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporwave_intro/pseuds/Vaporwave_intro
Summary: Dipper and Mabel took a wrong turn on their way to college. It had to have been a wrong turn.This town was empty and foggy, giving a shaky feeling. Mabel didn't seem scared. The car wasn't starting and Gravity Falls was not showing up on the map. Dipper wanted to call for help but Mabel convinces him to explore. What horrors can the two find in this foggy town? (whoops that sucks)





	Town of Triangles

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck. But this is an au I needed. I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday. Leave me some comments, good or bad. Thanks. Also the Billdip is super bad and I normally love the ship but in this Fic I needed it to be bad...for the Silent Hill vibe.

Dipper let his hands grip the steering wheel harder. His fingers turned white and his teeth grit together. Mabel was chatting loudly on the phone with her friend. He couldn't hear the radio and she was supposed to be reading the map. He loved her to death, but she was getting on his nerve. The way she chatted loudly, gums popping with every syllable, made him wish she had never gotten her braces removed. He rubbed a sweaty hand over his freckled face. He leaned over to glance at the map. Mabel pulled it away and muttered into the phone.

"Hold on, Candy." She glanced at the map. "Uh, turn right up a head." She looked up a head. The trees swayed heavily in the Oregon mountain air. She pointed to a dirt road with a small yellow sign. "There." She leaned up and squinted. It was small yellow sign with a black 3 on it. The sign was crooked and bent.

"Are you sure?" Dipper raised an eyebrow.

"Yep!" She leaned in and smiled. "What are you, scared?" She laughed. Dipper rolled his eyes and turned on to the skinny dirt road.

The air changed at that moment. It became foggy and cold. The signal on Mable's phone went out and the radio buzzed loudly. Dipper quickly shut it off and pulled over. Mabel looked at him with wide eyes. She mouthed at him a quick "What the fuck?" before shaking her head. Without saying anything, Dipper slowly started driving again. It was foggy now. Extremely foggy. Dipper drove slowly until he reached a sign for a town called "Gravity Falls". He stopped the car and turned it off. He got out for a second and squinted. He looked a head to see if he could see anything or anyone. When he couldn't, he got back into the car. He turned the keys to start the car and frowned when nothing happens. The lights didn't turn on and no sound came from the engine. Dipper sighed loudly.

"Are you kidding me?" He gets back out and slams the car door. Mabel gets out of the car too and looks around.

"Maybe we can find somebody?" Mabel looks at Dipper and he shrugs. "It's about our only option."

"Maybe you can find a phone signal too." Dipper suggests, putting the keys in his back pocket. He rolled up the sleeves of his flannel and started walking. Mabel trotted up to him and looked at her phone. Dipper looked at her screen. It was a picture of her and her two friends, Candy and Grenda. He also noticed that she still had no signal. 

"Don't look so worried, Dip and Dots! I'm sure we'll find someone who can help us." She smiled and put her phone away. Dipper looked a head of him and followed the dirt path. His shoes scraped along the gritty brown gravel and he kicks up some rocks. Mabel seemed to be taking in the sights, occasionally commenting on something she thought was interesting. Dipper would hum or nod in agreement. It was all still so strange to him. The odd road, the fog, the car problems.

"Hey, was this town on the map?" Dipper looked at Mabel and stopped once they hit an intersection in the road. Mabel shook her head.

"No. The road leading here was but it lead to the interstate." She scratched her head, brown hair fluffing up around her fingers. "Maybe that was an old map."

"Maybe..." Dipper bit his lip, not mentioning that the map was made that year.

They walked quietly for a while. Dipper would glance at Mabel every once in a while, making sure she wasn't scared. The fog was getting thicker and the air was getting colder. He kept getting this unsettling feeling about the town. They turned right down a slightly lit street. Dipper jumped when he ran into something. He looked to it and gasped. It was a mannequin. Dipper tilted his head and frowned. It had a girl figure and wore a dirty pink sweater and a small blue skirt. Around the neck of the sweater was dried red and brown gunk.

"Is that blood?" Mabel asked. She touched it with her finger tips and flinched. Some of it flaked off on to the ground. 

"I think so." Dipper pulled her back a bit. "What is it doing out here?" 

"I don't know but lets get out of here!" Mabel grabbed her brothers hand and ran back the way they came. She turned down a different street but skidded to a stop. Down the street and just out of the fog was another mannequin. It had a purple sweater on and a jean skirt. Like the last one, it had crusty blood around the neck. It was posed almost like it was defending itself. Unlike the last one, it had a head. Its head was lying next to it on the ground. It had clumps of brown hair stuck into the pale white plastic it was made of. Dipper held Mabel close to him.

"I think we stumbled on a serial killer." Dipper whispered. "Lets just head back out to the road that brought us to this fucked up town and call for help." Mabel nodded and slowly started walking that way. Dipper follows and looks behind him, making sure no one was following them.

When they got back to the car, the sibling stopped in their tracks. There was an older looking man standing by the car. He had thick arms and a pot belly. He peered at them from behind thick glasses and spit on the ground.

"How did you get here?" He stood up straight and started walking towards them. Dipper stood in front of Mabel.

"Got lost and our car broke down. Where is everyone?"

"Gone" Is all the stranger says. "I'm Stan."

"Well I'm Mabel and this is my twin Dipper!"

"Twin huh?" Stan shifted his weight onto his right foot. "Keep each other safe." he starts walking into the fog.

"Wait!" Dipper called out. Stan stopped but didn't turn around.

"What the hell are those mannequins?" Dipper asked.

"What mannequins?" Stan asks, turning around now.

"The ones with the bloody sweaters." Mabel speaks up. Stan shakes his head.

"Good to know you're already seeing things." Stan walks off into the fog and the sound of his feet disappear. Dipper and Mabel blink and look at each other.

"That was scary." Mabel finally speaks up. Dipper just nods.

"Lets get going." Dipper says and walks past the sign saying goodbye, leaving this foggy surreal town behind him.


End file.
